Arise from the Dead
by Mystic of Nile
Summary: Love is a dominating power but can be extreemly dangerous. And that is when you are loving an enemy. How far would Briseis go though to find the soul of a lost one?
1. Chapter One

Me: Yeah there are different opinions on how the movie Troy went but I have to say that I really enjoyed it. I'm not crazy about the people like my friends but Brad Pitt and Eric Bana were o.k. (in this movie) I think that it was historically accurate for the most parts. Ok, who can exactly interpret Homer's Iliad? So this idea came up to me so I was like why not write it. So here I am typing away... sigh  
  
"Hurry up Briseis, get on the boat now." Paris whispered grabbing her arm.  
  
She reluctantly agreed with tears binding her vision. The thought of Troy last night was horrible. She would have rather not think about it but the pain urged and it was impossible to not do so.  
  
Flashback  
  
Fire roared through the streets of Troy, destroying everything in its path. The fervent flames demolished houses, thousands of lives, and love. All that was left was the sorrow of the Trojans. The city of Troy was burnt down to the ground and the remains are an unbearable sight. The women let out mournful cries as they saw their husbands get slashed and burned. While the kids were shrieking as they were taken into capture. Innocent babies were thrown to the grounds to bear an early death. Lives murdered from their homes. The ancient city was being destroyed and no one could have done anything to stop it. No one.  
  
End Flashback  
  
The Greeks did it; a voice whispered in Briseis' head, the Greeks did it. And who was the leader of them? It continued on. Achilles...  
  
The name sent a chill down her spine and caused tears to stream down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. The thought hurt too much. Achilles... the great warrior she had loved and gave herself to was a Greek. An enemy. The person who had killed hundreds of lives including Prince Hector's. And falling in love with the enemy was a disgraceful thing.  
  
Briseis stared out to the sea that was just leaving port; they had secretly escaped through a tunnel while the rest were left to die. Why weren't the gods helping them? Why did so many people die for this war? Hector was gone and so was Achilles. Is this how life is?  
  
Achilles was a brutal warrior; there was nothing he ever feared. He was cold to all people and with one wipe of a sword, killed all that wasn't loyal to him. All he knew to do was to kill, or so she thought at first. He really didn't care who died and who didn't. Life meant nothing to him, and neither did war. He just wanted his name to be passed on for centuries.  
  
But by spending time with him, she grew to love him. He was so different from all the others she had encountered. Through the brutal and cruel shell, there is a part of him that she could at times uncover. And that was the part she loved. His gentleness with her and the caring words that has soothed her all those days while she was captured. She knew that there was the undeniable love. It was more than just lust, it was love.  
  
The night of the sack of Troy he was there too. And for as much as she hated him for it, the memory of his death was horrible. He was trying to save from the horrible Agamemnon but Paris had to shoot him with a poisonous arrow. Achilles was known for his immortality through all parts of his body except the heels. And that's where it landed.  
  
Paris calling for her name in the background telling her to leave. Achilles also told her to go. How could she though, after all they had shared, she couldn't just left him to die. But she did, after a last kiss and many tears. Now she thoroughly regretted it, how could she have left the only person that she had loved most? Life now was just meaningless to her.  
  
He is gone, gone forever and everyone knows that the dead cannot come back. At least not in this life...  
  
Me: This was a crappy, lame and a short chapter. But don't hate me for it. This is not going to be about After Life or Reincarnation even though it kind of seems like it and I have thought about it. It's hopefully going to get better, I assure you. I guess I'll update soon enough...  
  
Now do tell me what you think. Delete, continue? 


	2. Chapter Two

Me: Thanks for all your review I really appreciate them. And um to some, I'm glad you think that I don't act like a Iliad know it all but I really don't know much about it. Could ask my Greek pen pal if she ever writes back.  
  
Ok I'll shut up now and you can read.  
  
It's been a week since they had been on the boat. Sailing through the Ocean waves. They finally decided to go East across the Aegean Sea to Babylonia rather than south through the Mediterranean Sea to Lower Egypt. There are many Greek traders in Egypt and through the whole Mediterranean, Paris reasoned out. Heading East would be much safer.  
  
-- -- --  
  
"Stop day dreaming now, Briseis!" Paris yelled at her, "Don't you have anything better to do? Crying your eyes out for that Greek Achilles. Trust me it isn't worth it."  
  
Briseis looked up at Paris and didn't respond. He used to be the cousin that she played with most often. Hector was great and caring but he was always doing his prince duties. What ever he did, she did not know then.  
  
But now Paris was just so insensible, didn't he understand even a little bit the sorrow she was feeling? He was the one who killed Achilles in the first place. A lucky shot she thought. She knew that Paris was doing all this for her own good but she just wanted some time alone. She stood up and headed for the door out of the cabin.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Paris asked questioning.  
  
"To get some fresh air. I need to get my thoughts straight."  
  
"Whatever," and he pushed her aside and walked out, "Just get yourself together. We can't have you sobering all day long. There's work that needs to be done."  
  
Briseis sighed and walked out after him. Doesn't he know that I'm trying? As she walked down the wooden hallway she heard crying from Andromache's room. She did not know if she should go in or not. Andromache was just in a bad situation as her. Hector was dead and she was left all alone with her son. A boy with no father.  
  
Achilles killed Hector, the voice reminded.  
  
"Shut up," she murmured to herself as she knocked at Andromache's door.  
  
A few seconds later she heard a "come in."  
  
Brisies walked in to see Andromache sitting there pale and gaunt. Her face had lost the brilliance and pride. Dark circles were around her eyes and she just stared into space. Briseis slowly walked forward and sat down next to Andromache on the bed. She looked at her and gave her a tight hug. Briseis tries to comfort Andromache when she herself needed a hug as well.  
  
"Would you do me a favor?" Andromache asked softly.  
  
"Sure anything,"  
  
"Take care of Hector's son when I'm gone," came the respond. "I cannot live on."  
  
"Andromache, no, you cannot die. The baby's already lost it's father, he can't lose his mother as well."  
  
"I know, but I have lost the tendency to live. Life now means nothing to me and I can't be a good mother to Hector's son."  
  
Briseis stood up and shook Andromache's shoulder. "You can't leave a innocent child with no mother. Andromache, I have always admired your self respect and braveness when we were in the palace in Troy. I thought that you were one strong woman and someday I want to be like you. Now I'm not so sure... You can't just back away from life because death has come. You still have something to live for... unlike me she thought."  
  
Andromache sat there stunned and silented.  
  
"Life is full of sorrow and sadness but you have to overcome them. Shrinkening away from life proves you to be a coward. What would Hector think when he knew you have left your son and give up life?"  
  
Briseis stopped. She knew that she shouldn't have said the last words. Why did she have to bring Hector up? And who was she to tell Andromache what kind of person she was.  
  
"I'm sorry," Briseis appologiezed, "Here I better leave now."  
  
"I tell that to myself too, but sometimes it seems so hard to succeed. I will try though. I will try...until I can no more."  
  
Briseis walked back to Andromache and gave her a grateful smile.  
  
"Everything would be ok," she comforted, but she wasn't too sure of her own words.  
  
-- -- --  
  
Me: I know that I don't exactly write long chapters. Now sorry to break your bubble but I am not really a fast updater. But since Summer Vacation is almost here, who knows? Maybe once, twice a week. That's a lot!!! Now this won't be a long story. I don't have the endurance, sorry to say. I also have these other stories to work on and I only write when I want to. 4 maybe 5 chapters and that's it.  
  
If parts don't make sense to you forgive me, I didn't really read this whole thing over. Tell me suggestions if you want.  
  
Review 


End file.
